Forbidden
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: What happens when you have to fight against your nature in order to be with the one you love? Is it possible to overcome the forces of nature or are some loves just meant to be forbidden? B/A
1. Chapter 1

"_Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."_

MARTIN LUTHER KING JR.

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

Angel groaned as he lifted his head, grimacing at the aching sensation that ran through his whole body. He was propped up against a wall, his hands tied behind his back with a thick rope that dug into his wrists. His black jeans were torn to shreds and gashes of dried blood decorated his toned legs.

"Where am I?" he muttered through swollen lips.

The room he was held captive in had no windows whatsoever, leaving him sat in only the light of a few torches that hung on the wall. The floor was dirty and stained with what Angel concluded to be blood. He wondered if it was his own. The black room swallowed him up in its darkness and Angel was just about to drift back into unconsciousness when the wooden door swung open forcefully.

"Ah, Liam! You're awake… finally," greeted the most hideous creature Angel had ever laid eyes upon.

He couldn't even begin to come to terms with what the creature was. His face was distorted beyond repair and Angel was sure the creature had fangs protruding from his mouth. There was nothing human about the being stood before Angel and this scared him slightly. The creature was fully dressed in black, which contrasted eerily against his pale, shrivelled skin, and wore boots that resulted in an echo around the room whenever he took a step. Whatever this being was, Angel wasn't naïve enough to think that he was superior to it just because he was physically attractive and had an athletic body that appeared stronger than the creatures slim frame. No, Angel knew he was in trouble. _Big _trouble.

"Who are you?" questioned Angel, straightening himself up against the wall in trying to put as much distant between him and the creature as possible.

"Me? Oh, how very rude of me not to introduce myself," it replied, smirking.

"What do you want?"

The creature dropped down in front of Angel. "I'm so glad you've jumped to the more interesting questions. After all, I have very big plans for you."

Angel's eyes flickered to the creature's mouth. Blood stained his lips and little flecks blemished his chin. But, instead of being disgusted by this image, Angel felt his throat ache and his stomach growl, almost as if the sight of the blood has stirred a craving within him. Aware of Angel looking at him, the creature licked his lips and let out a delighted sigh.

"I'm sure you're very hungry, aren't you?"

Angel guessed there was a hidden meaning behind his words because he highly doubted that this creature was about to order him Chinese food. He watched as the creature straightened up and headed towards the door. He swung it open forcefully and stuck his head out.

"Lucifer!" he shouted, snapping his fingers. "Bring the boy some food."

With that, the creature turned around and smiled delightfully at Angel. "Your life as a human is over, Liam, and you've been welcomed into a new world."

"Am I dead?" Angel whispered, unsure about how his human life could be over before it had even begun. He wondered whether he had been sentenced to hell.

"You're dead but very much alive too. I sired you myself for a very special purpose"

Before the creature could finish, another disfigured being appeared in the door way with a young girl slung over his shoulders. Angel's throat began to ache again as his nostrils detected the smell of blood. He didn't understand what was happening but something about it felt natural. The young girl was thrown onto the floor in front of Angel with a sickening thud. Blood was smeared across her neck and face, just as Angel had detected. He cringed inwardly and wondered how he had been able to smell the scent of blood before he'd even seen the girl. He knew this wasn't just a strange coincidence that he could dust under the rug. No, this was obviously something to do with the 'new world' he had been welcomed into. His curiosity and fears were slowly being replaced by the overwhelming hunger that was making his mouth water.

The creature snapped his fingers at the other disfigured being.

"Yes, Master?"

"Untie his ropes," he demanded, nodding in Angel's direction.

He did as he was told and untied Angel's rope, backing away quickly. Just as he returned to The Master's side, Angel dived onto the motionless girl and buried his head into her neck. The Master's lips curved into a glorious smile as he watched Angel devour the girl dry, smearing her blood over his face. He knew in that moment that he had picked the right person to fulfil his task. The Master waited patiently until Angel was finished. He wanted him to embrace his new life and the opportunities it would bring.

"What have I done?" whispered Angel.

He forced himself away from the girl and stared in horror at the lifeless body. He raised his fingers to his mouth and felt the moisture of the blood stinging his lips. He wanted to vomit. Had he really just fed off that girl? A girl who looked young enough to be his sister. Whatever was happening to him, whatever new world this monster had welcomed him into, he didn't want to be part of it. This wasn't the man he wanted to be. He was a good man with morals and a heart – a man who Buffy had fallen in love with.

_Buffy._

What would she say if she saw him now? He couldn't remember the last time he saw her and this made his heart ache. She would sort him out – she had to – because he knew he wasn't this person and, if anything, Buffy was the one who made him want to be a better man. He shuddered at the thought of hurting Buffy.

"What am I?" Angel hissed.

"A vampire. You've now joined our ranks and you're going to help me," The Master said.

"Help you do what?"

Angel's mind struggled to digest the knowledge of him being a vampire but he had to find out the reason behind it first. The Master had chosen him for a purpose and he at least deserved to know why his life as a human was now over forever.

"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will fight against the forces of darkness. This 'Chosen One' is the Slayer."

"The Slayer?"

"Yes," murmured The Master, taking a step closer to Angel. "Her mission in life is to rid the world of evil and everything that hides within the shadows of darkness."

"Who is she?" asked Angel.

The Master frowned. "As of yet, we are unsure. We don't think she is aware of the burden she carries on her shoulders yet… but we know she will discover it soon."

Angel felt sympathy towards this girl. He could understand how difficult it was to have your whole life ripped apart in a matter of minutes, changing everything that you had ever worked for and dreamt of. Whoever this girl was, Angel pitied her deeply.

"So? Why have I been dragged into this?"

The Master smiled enthusiastically, as if he had waited a long time to share this information with someone.

"Because you're going to be the one who kills her."

* * *

**I couldn't help myself. I was desperate to write something new. So, here it goes. This is my new story. I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave a review so I know someone out there is reading it!**

**Lots of love X**


	2. Chapter 2

"We are _not _giving up!"

Buffy Summers stood in the centre of the room, glaring at her friends. Everyone shifted uncomfortably under her disappointed glare, compelling themselves not to look her in the eye. They knew what they would see in her eyes would make them crumble and give into her demands, no matter how hopeless they appeared. No one wanted to tell Buffy that they had lost hope but it was approaching the fourth month since Angel's disappearance and they knew the likelihood of finding him alive was very slim.

"Listen, Pet, it's been four months nearly-"

"And?"

Only William, or 'Spike' as he preferred his friends to call him, was brave enough to continue sharing his train of thought despite the look Buffy was giving him. Spike was Angel's best friend of fourteen years and he knew more than anyone that Angel's top priority was taking care of his girlfriend, making it Spike's top priority now he was gone. Spike could see underneath Buffy's stubborn façade and could see the impact of the last four months etched into her beautiful features. Her hazel eyes were no longer playful and friendly; instead they mirrored the intense nightmares she probably suffered every night. Even though she was evidently trying to clear her face of any emotion, her eyes betrayed her endlessly. She was lost. The pain that lingered there was sometimes even too unbearable for Spike to handle. The pain spread throughout the rest of her appearance. Her beautiful sun kissed glow had faded to an ill-looking complexion that didn't contrast well with her lifeless blonde hair. But, to Spike, the worst alteration was her physique. Her athletic body had disintegrated into a walking skeleton that looked like it would snap if too much force was applied.

Nothing could have prepared Spike for the changes he would witness the longer Angel remained missing. He knew Buffy was a strong individual who could tackle anything that was thrown in her way but Angel's disappearance had cut her to the core, broken her beyond repair, and Spike feared the possibility that Angel was never coming back, which meant that the old Buffy would never return either. How would Buffy ever be able to rebuild her life again if Angel was lost for good? It was Spike's mission to make sure Buffy survived this and rebuilt her life, no matter what the circumstances were. He knew Angel would never forgive himself if his ghost haunted her for the rest of her life, preventing her from fulfilling the future they had created together.

"I miss him too, "said Spike, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and cradling her into his side.

Buffy chewed on her lip, trying her best not to release the tears that threatened to spill. She knew Spike understood her pain better than anyone but that didn't mean she wanted to share it.

"Then don't give up," she whispered, turning to look Spike in the eyes. "Angel would never give up on us and you know that!"

Buffy didn't want to resort to guilt-tripping Spike, especially as he had been nothing but supportive, but she felt like she didn't have a choice. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed Spike. She needed someone who understood the value of Angel like she did, someone who loved him like she did, but – most of all – someone who would never forgive themselves if they just gave up on someone they loved. Buffy knew that all Spike needed was a spark of hope. She definitely had enough to share around.

"Please?" she whispered.

Buffy could feel Spike's walls breaking down; his eyes softened and his bottom lip trembled slightly. Before she could start begging, he gave a dramatic sigh and nodded his head.

"Fine, Pet, but I wouldn't get your hopes-"

"You just leave me to handle my faith," Buffy interjected, forcing a weak smile.

She stroked her cross necklace that hung gently around her neck. Angel had bought it her for their first anniversary and she hadn't took it off since. Since Angel's disappearance, she felt like it had strengthened their connection and she found that, whenever she touched it, she was overwhelmed with the faith that they would always find their way back to one another. It was cheesy and a little bit insane but she couldn't shake the feeling. She held onto the optimism as though it was Angel himself.

"What do you want to do, B? Shall we go through the usual routine or what?" questioned Faith, cracking her fingers as she rose to her feet.

Faith loved Buffy like her sister. In fact, when it came down to it, everyone knew that Buffy was the only person Faith truly loved. She was the only one who gave Faith a chance when she arrived in town and welcomed her with open arms into their group. Faith had never experienced anything like it in her lifetime – the result of having been in foster care all her life. For the first time in her life, she felt loved, and that was all down to Buffy. She hated seeing her so lifeless, a ghost of her former self, and she refused to give up on Buffy or Angel.

"Let's start by the playground and work our way around town," Buffy replied, attempting a faint smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

She knew it was idiotic in thinking she would find Angel, especially somewhere close by, but she couldn't help but hold onto her hope. Truth be told, she knew Angel's abductor had probably smuggled him far from Sunnydale, somewhere remote, but to admit that would be dismissing her hope altogether. If he was close by, there was still a chance he could be found. A chance was all she needed.

"Let's go now then," Willow murmured from her place by the fire.

Xander and Anya were the first to get up. After giving her a weak smile, Xander fled the house as though it was on fire. Anya didn't even look at Buffy as she followed behind. Buffy knew that Xander believed Angel was dead, which was something he hadn't made a secret of, but she didn't care. He had never been supportive of her relationship with Angel, though she never understood why. Angel wasn't perfect, neither was she, but he loved her with all his heart and that had always been enough for Buffy. Obviously the same couldn't be said for Xander.

"We'll check the cemetery," Oz announced from across the room, offering Buffy a supportive smile.

"Thank you," replied Buffy.

Willow gave her hand a soft squeeze as she walked after Oz. She didn't smile like the others because she knew a smile wouldn't make everything better. Buffy was grateful that she didn't have to force a smile in return and made a mental note to return the favour to Willow one day. If Willow had given up on Angel, it wasn't obvious. Buffy respected that.

As the door slammed shut behind Willow and Oz, Buffy turned to look at her remaining friends.

Faith and Spike were huddled towards the corner, their heads bent towards one another as they whispered. She knew they were more than likely discussing her wellbeing, though she tried not to get too annoyed at that fact. They were looking out for her, attempting to fulfil the hole Angel's absence had created, and she appreciated the gesture, whether it made her feel better or not. Patrolling the area had been Faith's idea in the first place. Buffy couldn't decide at first whether she was actually looking for Angel or his body, she thought it was better not to ask.

"Are you ready?" Buffy questioned, shrugging into her jacket.

The pair gave a quick nod, eyeing one another, before departing through the front door without another word. After leaving a quick note for her mom explaining her whereabouts, Buffy gave a small sigh and followed behind. She prayed to God that today was their lucky day.

Unfortunately for Buffy, her lucky day was still far from reach.


End file.
